Polycyclic carbamoylpyridone derivatives having HIV integrase inhibitory activity are described in PCT application WO 2006/116764.
Dolutegravir (I) and cabotegravir (II) are polycyclic carbamoylpyridone derivatives. Dolutegravir (I) is used against HIV infections as a single drug or fixed-dose combination with abacavir sulphate and lamivudine under the trade names Tivicay® and Triumeq® respectively. These commercial products contain dolutegravir as its sodium salt. It is chemically known as (4R,12aS)-9-{[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]carbamoyl}-4-methyl-6,8-dioxo-3,4,6,8,12,12a-hexahydro-2H-pyrido[1′,2′:4,5]pyrazino[2,1-b][1,3]oxazin-7-olate having chemical structure of formula I.
Cabotegravir (II) is in phase II clinical trials and is chemically known as (3S,11aR)—N-[(2,4-difluorophenyl)methyl]-6-hydroxy-3-methyl-5,7-dioxo-2,3,5,7,11,11a-hexahydrooxazolo-[3,2-a]pyrido[1,2-d]pyrazine-8-carboxamide having following chemical structure of formula II.

The PCT application WO 2006/116764 describes following process for the preparation of compound of formula I, compound of formula II and compound of formula III.

The U.S. Pat. No. 8,865,907 describes following processes for the preparation of intermediates for the synthesis of compound of formula I, compound of formula II and compound of formula III.

The U.S. Pat. No. 8,889,877 describes following process for the preparation of intermediates for the synthesis of compound of formula I, compound of formula II and compound of formula III.

Various processes for the preparation of polycyclic carbamoylpyridone derivatives are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,624,023, 8,669,362 and US 20150038702.